dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Betsy
Betsy is the first major boss of the Campaign Mode in Dungeon Defenders II. She is present throughout The Wyvern Den map, but can only be attacked during the final stage. Ability Overview * Curses areas of the map * Places a curse on Heroes, forcing them to move away from turrets or take massive damage * Summons Wyverns from her location, and opens new Spawn Points on the map for Wyverns to enter * Speeds up enemies * Damages defenses Strategy Squire, Huntress, Monk & Dps Class (Apprentice needed for Nightmare) Required (WIP) Note You will need to pay attention to the lanes, Purple is Magic Resist(Explosive Mines), Orange is Physical Resist(Elemental Chaos). Setup (Numbers are a rough estimate at the moment, Going off memory.) * Use 7 Mines and 1 Wall on each side lane. * Setup 2 Walls down the middle(Far enough so the curse wont affect what you have placed) followed by 3 columns of 4 mines and a Buff Aura from Monk. * Setup 1 Sky Guard Tower on the Defender's Forge Platform and another on the Furthest back platform. * Depending on the difficulty, You may need to have Frost Towers setup in the lanes, 2 on sides, 4 in middle. You will notice you have a lot of extra mana to use, You will use it to '''place as many Sky Guard Towers as you can on the back platform'. When Betsy goes to attack the Royal Egg in the middle she is targetable and will take a lot of damage before coming back, Usually 1 Million or more if you are Nm4 geared.'' Upgrading Your main focus when upgrading will be the side lanes, You want to try your best not to upgrade anything but the walls in the middle because on the last round you will be selling it in order to build more Sky Guard Towers. If you have weaker walls then most you will want to upgrade those once or twice however you will most likely be focusing on the mines, You want those to be strong enough to hold the lanes while you are focusing Betsy, For most.. Tier 3 will be enough. Killing Betsy Now, When you are on round 4/5 and you see the mobs getting down to 20-30 left, Quickly start to sell everything in the middle. Make sure you quickly upgrade each Sky Guard Tower to at least Tier 2, When fighting Betsy you want to stand behind the stump looking platforms in the middle lane at the very least to avoid dying from her fire breath. Although you may not be able to see how much damage you are doing, You are indeed still hitting her. An Ogre will spawn in the right lane, Ignore it if you can. Killing Betsy will end the round. Loot Upon defeat, Betsy drops one Betsy-themed Legendary Weapon relevant to the class(es) of any player present during the final stage. (NOTE: This can include classes used by teammates or other classes on your deck) Notes * Betsy was named by the Squire as a token to the term "Holy Betsys" * Also called the Wyvern Mother and Queen of the Wyverns * A Betsy Egg is purchasable from the Treasure Pirate for 10000 Wyvern Tokens * Betsy is the first enemy to affect a map environment * Betsy is the first Boss created for Dungeon Defenders II Category:Enemies Category:Bosses